phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlokrep's Book of Spells
Merlokrep was an accomplished Wizard/Sorcerer of the kobolds. He helped plant the seeds that would eventually become the Kobold sorcerer bloodline. His work is still used by Kobolds today, having been developed only during the Empire of the Chaldeans. These are the spells he created. And never mind the traps in the spell book, it's only knowledge that the kobold wants to keep safe. Merlokrep's Spellbook Each spell inscribed in this book becomes a greater glyph of warding ''(DC 19, spell glyph) containing the spell recorded. When an unauthorized person reads a spell, the glyph triggers against him. This destroys the pages on which the spell is written, but leaves the rest of the book unharmed. Pages containing harmless spells or spells that can’t be attached to a ''glyph ''are unaffected. '''Construction Requirements:' Craft Wondrous Item, erase, greater glyph of warding, creator must be a kobold Cost: '''4,000 gp. Spells Blightburn Weapon School transmutation; Level alchemist 4, inquisitor 4, magus 4, sorcerer/wizard 5, witch 5 '''Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, DF Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target one weapon Duration 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw Will negates (object); Spell Resistance yes (object) You transform the target weapon into pure blightburn. The weapon functions as normal, but any creature that touches it, or that it strikes, takes 2d6 points of fire damage each round it remains in contact. In addition, the weapon emanates an aura of radiation that causes blightburn sickness. This is as the disease (see page 29), but with a 10-foot radius and a save DC equal to this spell’s save DC. Chameleon Scales School transmutation; Level alchemist 1, druid 0, ranger 1, sorcerer/wizard 0 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, DF Range personal Target you Duration 10 minutes/level (D) You temporarily alter the color of your skin, hide, or scales to another option legal for your race. You take no penalty for using Disguise to appear as a member of a different race as long as that race has the same type and color of skin, hide, or scales as you.Dark-Light School evocation light; Level cleric 3, druid 3, sorcerer/wizard 3 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M/DF (a pinch of Darklands earth) Range medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Target '''living creatures without light sensitivity '''Area 20-ft.-radius burst Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Fortitude partial; Spell Resistance yes You evoke a powerful light that affects all sighted creatures that do not posses light sensitivity. Those that succeed on their saves are dazzled for 1 round per level; those who fail are blinded for the same duration.Enlarge Tail School transmutation; Level alchemist 1, antipaladin 1, druid 1, magus 1, sorcerer/wizard 1, summoner 1, witch 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range personal Target your tail Duration '''1 hour/level When attacking with your tail or tail weapons, you gain 5 feet of reach, a +1 bonus on attack rolls, and a +2 bonus on damage rolls.Lead Plating '''School conjuration (creation);' Level '''alchemist 3, cleric 2, druid 2, ranger 2, sorcerer/wizard 2, witch 2 '''Casting Time' 1 standard action Components V, S, F (an ounce of lead) Range touch Target a creature or object weighing up to 100 lbs./level Duration 1 minute/level (D) Saving Throw Will negates (harmless, object); Spell Resistance''' yes (harmless, object)' ' You enclose the target in a thin sheath of lead. This doesn’t restrict the target’s movement or functionality, but protects it from the effects of radiation and prevents the penetration of many divination spells. The lead doesn’t coat the target’s equipment. Shadow Dragon Aspect '''School illusion (shadow) shadow; Level '''bard 4, sorcerer/wizard 4 '''Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range personal Duration 1 round/level Saving Throw Will disbelief (if interacted with), see text; Spell Resistance yes, see text; You wreathe yourself in the quasi-real form of a dragon. You gain two claw attacks (1d6 plus caster level slashing damage) and a bite attack (1d8 plus caster level piercing damage). These are primary attacks. In addition, you gain shadowy wings, granting you a fly speed equal to your base speed (good maneuverability). Your shadowy natural weapons are only half as strong as the real things, though creatures that believe them to be real are affected at full strength. A creature is permitted one Will save the first time you strike it. If it succeeds, the creature takes half damage from such attacks for the duration of the spell. If you overcome a creature’s spell resistance on your first attack, that creature remains vulnerable for the spell’s duration; otherwise, it’s immune. Strip Scales School transmutation; Level druid 4, sorcerer/wizard 5, witch 5 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M/DF (a single reptile scale) Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target one living creature Duration 1 minute/level Saving Throw Fortitude; Spell Resistance yes You reduce the target’s racial natural armor bonus by 1 point per 3 caster levels. Unseen Engineers School conjuration (creation); Level '''sorcerer/wizard 3, summoner 2, witch 3 '''Casting Time 1 standard action Components '''V, S, M (materials required to construct the trap) '''Range long (400 ft. + 40 ft. level) Effect a team of tiny, invisible engineers Duration '''1 minute/level '''Saving Throw none;' Spell Resistance' no You conjure an invisible team of tiny engineers to construct a trap at alarming speed. Originating at your location, the team must remain within range of you or the spell ends. The engineers construct a mechanical trap of your choice. Construction takes a number of rounds equal to the trap’s challenge rating. The engineers must have the materials available. At the end of the construction time, use your Craft (traps) skill with a +5 bonus to determine the success of their work. If the engineers succeed, the trap is complete and the spell ends. If they fail, the materials are deposited at that location and the spell ends. If the spell’s duration ends before the trap is complete, the engineers automatically fail. The engineers move at your base speed and can carry only materials required in the construction of the desired trap. They can’t attack in any way or be killed, and dissipate if they take 12 points of damage from area attacks (they get no saves against attacks). Source OGL Section 15 — Copyright Notice ''Pathfinder Player Companion: Kobolds of Golarion ''© 2013, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Tork Shaw, Mat Smith, and Jerome Virnich. Category:Kobold Category:Magic Category:Non-Player Races Category:Non-Player Races of Phaeselis Category:Kobold Spells Category:Kobolds of Golarion Category:Pathfinder Player Companion Category:Player's Guide